Sword Prince: Retrieval
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: In the wake of his knight's loss during an infiltration of cryptic beings, Lelouch deeply seeks for revenge. He encountered two young women andr bestowed him the only blade that posses the power to eliminate the invaders. A masked swordsman aims to kill his family. Lelouch suspects that it was his dead knight, Suzaku. If he is, can Lelouch retrieve him? What will become their fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey, guys! I, Zero, present you another fantasy story that I have been working on for like, a month I guess. I sometimes consider myself a more of an impatient type than the opposite. Because, when I was in the middle of planning for this fic, I have a huge problem about it's release. It would have been better if I just publish this after the _Dual Naturals _story. But thanks to my habit of reading soo many fantasy stories, I was like: Screw that! I'm doing Sword Prince! XD

I know, I'm so impatient. But hey, I'm a fantasy freak. That's who I'am. I can be patient with the others except for this. I have my personal reasons for making this. I practically spent the whole day for improvising it. So..I hope that my effort won't be just taken for granted. =)

WARNINGS: AU-ish, slight shounen ai, not-so-violent but still needs to be warned, possible OOC-ness.

Code Geass belongs to it's rightful owner which is NOT me. There are absolutely no lemons, lime or OCs.( I suck at making them -.-) My notes will not be in bold form anymore.

* * *

**SWORD PRINCE: RETRIEVAL**

Chapter 1: The Awakening of The Sword Prince

**Holy Britannian Empire**

It was the year 2010. Everything was burning and falling apart. Everyone is dying and screaming. Britannia has been infiltrated by demons and dark spirits. The sky was coated with black mists and rain was pouring down the surface, accompanied by a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

Two boys were running down the lonely street, sorrounded by some corspses of people scattered on the sides of the concrete roads. They are the young prince and his young knight, also known as his best friend. The road began to erupt vigorously. They panicked, but just ignored it and continue to run for their lives.

Without any one of them noticing, a mysterious creature sneaked up behind them with its tentacles squirming on its back. A slimy tentacle stretched out and wrapped itself around the brunette one's torso. The raven screamed in terror, upon seeing his friend taken by it. The brunette pathetically struggled while the monster blew a gusty wind in front of him, which made the boy feel extreme drowsiness and fell into a deep slumber. Then, it left the raven standing alone in the erupting area.

Instead of running away, he followed it to rescue his knight.

Unfortunately, it was too fast for his approach. His pace began to slow down and panted heavily once he stopped. However, the prince didn't give up and tried to catch it again. Despite the smoke around him, he still won't regret his decision. He continued to sprint through the streets.

Suddenly, his lungs began to feel heavy, making it harder for him to breath. His legs felt like it couldn't take another mile and his head was spinning. Regardless of these pains he's experiencing, he used all his might to boost his speed and cope up with the monster.

The prince had overused his energy. As a result, he collapsed and stared at the retreating creature with half-open eyes. Tears streamed down his face and weeped softly as he lay down the road. His vision began to blur and the raven's amethyst eyes began to close.

He had lost his hometown and now, his best friend. He wanted to save him. But now, he's too weak to go any further. That illegitimate creature had gotten away, along with someone close to him. His body had lost it's strength and endurance. There's nothing he can do anymore.

"Suzaku...'' he whisphered the brunette's name with complete sadness. "I'm..I'm sorry.." Just then, he heard the loud cries of his mother.

"Lelouch, please hold on!"

Darkness consumed the prince's vision.

**~5 DAYS LATER~**

_Beep..Beep..Beep.._

Lelouch can hear monitors beeping. _What..what happened..? _ His arm felt heavy and has numb legs. There was something cold placed on his forehead. He can hear people having a conversation around him but he didn't even bother to open his eyes a bit. So he lay down there, hoping to drift off to sleep again.

"His fever had come down. Some of his injuries have healed and I assume that he can be released 3 days after his awakening." a man's voice stated calmly.

He heard a familiar woman sigh in relief "I'm glad that my son's okay.." Son? Ah, yes. He recognized her. His mother was here as well.

"If it weren't for you, my lady, he would have lost too much oxygen back there. But luckily, we were able to provide him enough oxygen that his body needs. I'll go check on my other patients now. Inform me if there is a problem in his condition or if his fever spiked again."

"Yes, of course."

This time, Lelouch opened his eyes and squinted, when bright lights strucked him. He managed to adjust his blurry vision and saw white ceilings. Then, he turned to his right to see his mother reading a book. "M-Mom..?" he called out in an audible voice.

Marianne looked up from her book and dropped it, as tears streamed down her face. "Lelouch? Oh, you're awake..I've been so worried about you.." she cried happily. She removed the cloth on his forhead.

"Where am I?" Lelouch asked in a dry voice. "How did I...?"

"You're in a public hospital, dear. I found you laying half-conscious down the road. Your Father and I rushed you here immedietly, since it was just nearby. We would like to take you back to the palace for a better health service, but the whole area was filled with so much smoke and we're afraid that you might suffer from serious respiratory diseases if we go any further. You have a mild concussion, a few bruises and you burned up with a fever on the second day. Before you woke up, the doctor examined you and it seems like you have recovered from your concussion and your body temperature returned to normal." Marianne explained.

"Okay..." the 10 year old prince said as he sat up slowly with the help of his mother. "How long am I going to be here?"

"You can be released after 3 days. Now..just rest okay? I'll have to inform your Father and sister."

"Yeah..."

When she left, Lelouch settled back on the bed, trying to recollect the past events that occured before he was sent here. _What happened? How did I get here again? I really can't remember everything. All I know is that Britannia was..! _

A wave of nausea washed over him as the memories entered and flashed in his mind. The young prince's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. _The demons..they attacked my homeland. _he thought in utter shock. A brunette with emerald eyes..Suzaku Kururugi..where was he anyways? Lelouch began to think about his knight, his best friend. When he finally recalled, the truth him like a bullet piercing through his heart.

"Suzaku..was kidnapped by that monster.." Lelouch whisphered. "We were running..and it caught him..I was trying to rescue him but I failed.." Tears pricked his violet eyes. "No.." The door's moaning sound snapped the prince out of his stupor, followed by fast steps going towards him.

"Big brother!" Nunnally cried out in joy and embraced her brother. "You're okay! I..I thought you're going to die.."

Lelouch returned the hug. "I'm alive now. Don't worry about it." When they broke apart, the chestnut-haired little girl smiled happily at him.

"Welcome back to the world of living, son." Charles said.

"Dad.."

"The good news is that, Britannia is on the road of recovery. And for the bad news..Suzaku went missing in action. The search party are trying their best to find him..yet they have seen no traces of him for the past five days."

Upon hearing this, Lelouch's expression paled. ''I..I don't know what to say. I just.."

Charles couldn't help but sigh. "I know, it's hard to believe it. But..sad to say, if they still don't find him, he will be pronounced as dead." he said.

"No, that's..! He's..not dead." Lelouch said with his head bowed down in sadness. "He was kidnapped by those monsters. I saw it..I really did. I tried to save him, but I wasn't able to. The knight does not only protect his master but the master protects his knight as well..''

"Lelouch..you don't need to blame yourself for his loss. "

"Dad, Suzaku's more than just a knight..he's my best friend..and they took him. Maybe..he escaped now. I beg you, find him. Please find him. I wasn't strong enough..to protect him. I even TRIED to save him, but I failed.."

"You are too young and helpless to face them yourself, my son. You might even get yourself killed. So just stop worrying for now and rest up."

Nunnally looked her brother with pity. "He's really important to you..right?" she asked. Lelouch only nodded in response.

"Don't worry, big brother. He can't be dead. He's strong enough to fight those demons..Suzaku-san is an expert fighter. So don't be sad and smile a bit, okay?"

''Yeah, I guess your right." the prince said as he put up a small but sad smile. "Thank you."

**~7 YEARS LATER~**

**Aries Villa**

Lelouch Vi Britannia watched the breath taking view of the blue lake and green trees from the balcony. His raven locks moves along with the wind as they went sighing over his ears. His eyes were devoid of expression and kept a straight face. And he was clad in a plummage of royalty.

The young prince loved peaceful places, especially when he needs time for himself. He enjoyed listening to the gentle flow of the streams and birds chirping cheerfully while it perched on the tree branches. The sun was shining brightly at the blue sky, spreading warm rays of sunlight all around the Empire.

7 years have passed since the last invasion of the mysterious monsters at the Holy Britannian Empire. Suzaku Kururugi was anounced dead, a few weeks after the incident. And he has to choose another knight for his insurance. Someone that is brave enough to stand up for him and a skillful swordsman.

There was a sudden knock on the door, he walked out of the balcony and opened the white door of his room, revealing one of his Father's royal guards.

"Good day your majesty." The royal guard greeted. "The Emperor needs you for a private audience, immedietly."

"Alright, please lead me to him." Lelouch requested.

"Yes, your majesty."

He followed the guard all the way to the Emperor's quarters. They passed by the huge corridors of the palace and took a few turns. Finally, they have reached a golden door. The guard knocked and opened it. Lelouch walked in.

"You requested a private audience, your majesty?" Lelouch asked. "Is there something the matter?"

"What I'm about to tell you is something about the past." Charles replied. "It's about Suzaku's whereabouts. Do you want to hear it?"

The prince's face was calm and stern but inside, he's totally desperate. He nodded "Of course."

"Regardless of the years that have passed, I chose to make a final attempt to search for him one last time. However, before my order was carried out, one of the guards reported that there was a cloaked figure trying to barge in the palace. He was holding a sword..and I have a theory that he is after us, the royal family. Luckily, he's gone now. Some photos were taken from the security cameras around the corridors and this is what came out.." Charles handed his son a couple of images of the suspect. Lelouch took it and got a closer look. The figure was just about his height and running down the corridors, holding a sword.

"The point is, we assume that this mysterious swordsman is Suzaku."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "That can't be.."

"It's not yet confirmed. We shall track him down and know the truth."

"If this..cloaked man is Suzaku..then he shouldn't be targetting us! He's our ally!" Lelouch cried. "It's just impossible.."

"As I have said, we are still unsure about this prediction." Charles said.

"Now..I have a task for you, my son. Disguise yourself as an ordinary citizen, roam the city and see if you can find him. You have 5 hours. Don't get yourself revealed."

The raven-haired prince remained silent for a short matter of seconds before finally consenting to the task. "I understand. I'll get ready."

"You are dismissed."

Lelouch walked out of his father's quarters. As soon as the door closed behind him, he glanced back at the photo.

_Suzaku..if that is really you, let me find out.._

He ran back to his room to prepare for his mission, to the city of Britannia.

**Mysterious Ruins**

A cloaked young man strode through the Mysterious Ruins. He has brown hair and had a white mask covering his eyes. There were rare tattoos marked on the sides of his face. He approached his master sitting on his stone throne, guarded by some blue-skinned creatures with venomous fangs hung out of their purplish lips. He bowed down to his master in respect. "My lord, I have returned." he said. "I apologize, but I was driven away by those filthy guards."

"Don't worry about it, my dear white knight. This is just your first task and you are still adjusting to my way of leading. You have served me so much for the past seven years. Why won't you take a break and..explore this country would you? You are to disguise yourself as a mere civillian. Go on, enjoy your break while it lasts." his master offered with a false smile.

"I appreciate your offer sir. But.." the young man trailed off.

"Any second thoughts, my knight? Did you feel any headaches during your pursuit?"

"..Yes. But it doesn't hurt that much. It only feels as if it's just a nostalgic feeling or someone from my past clicked in my mind. I don't know, my lord. After I have lost my memories, I can't help but feel insecure."

"Insecure? What's there to be insecure of when you have power? You have a new life, now. You have became a part of the most powerful group among all races. White Knight, you shouldn't be worrying about your past. Just move on and continue being my loyal servant. That's why I'm giving you a break from your duties. To let all the tension float off your shoulders."

"Thank you, my lord. It might help me feel better. Excuse me." he bowed one last time and walked away. As the head watched him leave, he smirked grimly.

_Yes..serve me while you can, boy. Soon after we take over this world, you'll be living in a life of solitude..far, far away from this land. With your memories sealed, you will call out to no one, to enlighten your inner self. Your brain is no longer human. You're under my control now..White Knight._

Water slowly drizzled down the wet stalactites of the ruins and dropped quickly to the puddle of water, producing a sound similar to a pebble falling on water.

_Or should I say..Suzaku Kururugi._

...

The 'White Knight' placed his sword on it's septor. He sighed. It's such a burden to him to live out his life with no memories of his past. He felt so anxious, lonely, curious and empty all the time. His master told him to forget about what he had lost and focus on moving to the future. He had convinced himself many times to never imagine about his own history, but failed to do so.

Then, he felt something warm trickle down his cheek.

_Tears?_

He shook his head and immedietly wiped the drops away. He was a weapon, a knight endowed with a tremendous skill. He should stand up and let those doubts drift off his mind. Feelings must not matter to him. That sentence is always resonating in the back of his mind. He often wondered if he ever smile or laugh. Cried or even had a heart.

_Am I even human? Do I still carry my humanity within me?_

He has been left with numerous questions and they circled in his brain, repeatedly. No matter how many times he tries, no one will answer.

_I'm a White Knight. The Dark Lightning Flash of the Forbidden Depths. Everyone depends on me, I need to protect them, especially my master. I have to stop doing this._

His eyes glowed into a hue of gold and his pupils were dilated. He is sensing something. Something quite familiar.

_Hm? What is this..?_

He can see a picture of a younger version of himself running happily in the meadows along with a raven haired boy. Their faces were full of mirth and their eyes, are delighted with so much joy.

_Is that..me? Why am I seeing this?_

_And who is that person?_

He is seeing visions. But of what kind? More scenarios flashed before him.

_Stop it..it already hurts._

They were leaning on the trees together, watching the sun set while they enjoy a refreshing drink. When the images disappeared, he collapsed on one knee and clutched his now aching head.

"U..Ugh!" he moaned. The vision disrupted his brainwaves. He recieved a massive nostalgia upon seeing the raven's presence. Sweat can be seen trailing down his forhead. "Stop..please.."

_Suzaku! _a child's voice echoed in his mind, further torturing his senses.

"Su..zaku?" he repeated. "Is that..my name?" He grunted and nearly screamed. But he needs to take self-control and prevent himself from fainting.

Finally, the agonizing headache slowly began to subside. He panted heavily.

"That..vision.." he gasped. "That person..and the name. Are those part of my memories or my brainwaves is just lagging..? " He remained like that for a while before he sighed.

"Master was right. I should take a walk and stop thinking about my past. Otherwise, I'll drive myself insane."

**Uknown Location**

A young woman with spiky red hair and bright cerulean colored eyes, walked towards her wondering accomplice, who's sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"What's the matter? You've been quite silent for a while now. Have you found anything suspicious about anything lately?" she asked as she joined her.

The green-haired supernatural girl shook her head. "No. I just felt my senses tingling." she replied in a montone voice. Her amber eyes showed emotions at all. "I can feel the world changing..day by day. Can't you feel it? The beautiful blue sky, will be engulfed with pure darkness. And the roads down there.." she looked down.

"..will be covered in flames soon. That's what my brainwaves predicted. It's worth believing by us, protagonists."

"C.C.."

C.C. smirked at her "I'm just saying that the world is going change. There's no doubt that you don't think so too, Kallen."

"If it really happens, then can we do it by ourselves? Do you think that, we're strong enough to face them?"

"Indeed, we are strong and posses abilities. Both you and I have encountered numerous battles together, in different worlds aside from Earth. We have experience..but our power is not enough to conquer the monsters that have entered this world. To put it simply, two is not enough." C.C. replied.

"What is enough then?" Kallen asked.

"The sword that we have obtained from the Ancient realm isn't just for show you know. Since I'm a type of warrior who gives people, power..I'm sure we're not the only one to stop the cruelty of those horrible-looking creatures."

"Are you serious? We still have to fly around the whole world and look for this 'person' you are taking about?"

"That problem is solved already, you silly woman." C.C. deadpanned.

Kallen narrowed her eyes. "Is that so? Please do explain to me, for proof." Her partner's lips formed a smile-a tiny smile as she stared up at the azure sky above.

"The one I found..is a young prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." she said. "He and his famliy happened to be involved during the invasion. And that's when he lost someone close to him. His knight. One of those monsters had kidnapped him." she paused.

"The prince's melancholy grew upon knowing his loss. Deep within his heart, he wanted to save his knight. But he doesn't have the power to cut through the doors of horror and chaos. The monsters that have appeared are more than just creatures born from an unbreakable spell but have inherited much endurance from their source of existence. They're more invincible than you think."

" So that's why I chose him. Not only that, but he has also the will and power to defeat the head master of those enemy will be making their move soon, so we have to be prepared for the biggest challenge we will ever face. And..with his assistance, I'm sure we can live out our normal lives soon."

"A normal life..." Kallen whisphered.

C.C. looked at her. "We've been fighting for years now, Kallen. Imagine that."

"Yeah..I guess you're right. We've been longing to live a normal life, don't we? So why not get this guy?"

"Good." both girls stood up. "Now, let's get the prince. It's a long way to Britannia and my prediction is that, we will arrive by evening."

The redhead nodded. "Okay. But are we gonna take breaks or stops?"

"Yes, of course." Their wings sprouted out of their backs and flew away.

**Holy Britannian Empire**

Lelouch sighed as he trotted down the first street. He was disguised as a hooded person while he tries to search for Suzaku. His eyes trailed left and right, in search for a brunette.

_I don't really know about this.._

There are so many places to go through and he doesn't know where exactly he should begin with. He chose to search in the first street, then to the second one and so on.

_It's been a while since I have seen the city.. _he thought as he scanned the urbanized area. _I can view something else besides the scenery in Aries Villa. However, I came here to look for Suzaku..not to roam around. My time in this city is limited, so I have to hurry. _

Then, something caught his attention. He spotted a mysterious figure sitting alone near the fountain. His brown locks were visible under the hood and it covered his eyes and had tan skin. His appearance made prince's heart to skip a beat. The vigilante looked a lot like Suzaku. But he's not sure, he could be just a depressed subject.

"Hm..pretty suspicious." the raven muttered. The hooded brunette stood up and walked off.

_I better follow him, just to make sure._

The prince followed him secretly. He finds himself going to the third street.

"Where's he getting at?" Lelouch wandered.

He continued to pursue him and all he did was walk around. He stalked him to the subway and hid behind a post. The train has arrived and he entered it immedietly. Lelouch sprinted towards the entrance and took the seat across him.

_Suzaku..is it you under that hood? If so, then why are you hiding from us..from me, your best friend and master?_

Lelouch examined the cryptic man. He was focused on the ground. He showed no movements at all. The prince could tell that this person is deeply disturbed individual.

_What if I'm wrong? What if this isn't Suzaku at all?_

The question filled his heart with guilt. Remembering Suzaku's 'death' only brings salt to his wounds that have quite healed throughout the years. The wounds that he inflicted from his remorse. These injuries were his weaknesses.

_It's all my fault..we both promised to protect each other. And..I broke it._

**-Flashback: 1 year before the invasion-**

_It was nearly dusk at the Holy Britannian Empire_

_"Ne, Lelouch.." Suzaku began. "Have you ever wondered if there will be war in the future?"_

_"Yeah, always." Lelouch replied. "Why do you ask?''_

_"I'm scared. Scared, beacuse I might lose you. We might even be separated, and maybe..we might even kill each other. I don't want that to happened."_

_The prince smiled contendedly at him. "It's not going to happened, Suzaku. Don't worry about it. Britannia is a powerful country and my father can always find a way to end it."_

_"But still..that won't convince me."_

_"Then...let's protect ourselves. It's the best thing to do." Lelouch said. "Suzaku..let's make a promise."_

_The young brunette gave him a puzzled look. "A promise? What promise?" he asked._

_"That, we will protect each other when we are in danger or war." Lelouch held out his pinky finger. "Do you promise?"_

_Suzaku wrapped his pinky around his and smiled. "Okay. Promise."_

_They giggled happily and sat there, savoring their heartful moment together in the serene spot of Aries Villa._

**-Flashback End-**

By the time the flash back ended, the train stopped by the second subway station. With a heavy sigh, he resumed his task. Losing him broke a part of his life. As Lelouch enagaged him, he was rapidly getting tired of loafing around. It would be better if he would just talk to him, despite his poor courage for this action. But he has no choice. He had to know the truth.

He sucked up his pride.

_I might as well try to talk to him, at least._

"You over there!" Lelouch called out. The figure stopped in his tracks and turned to him.

_I can't see his eyes.._

There was silence between them. Nothing can be heard but people's endless chatters and vehicles bustling all around.

"Who are you?" he finally asked the prince flatly. "What do you want with me?"

Lelouch stiffened as hear his voice. It was cold as ice and lacking intonation.

_This is not him..he never acts this..cold._

Lelouch looked away. "It's nothing. Sorry." he walked out of his sight. The hooded brunette could only stare at him for a while before he turned around and left without a word.

The prince went jumping for conclusions. The one he encountered was not him, it was never him. And to think that he went round and round just to follow a guy with zero personality. Lelouch found a bench and sat there, with sorrow engulfing himself again.

_Suzaku..you're dead. You died because of me..I didn't proetct you. Forgive me, my knight._

Then, a lone tear escaped from his left eye and it trailed down his cheek. "Damn it..!"

**-oOo-**

Night had fallen in the Britannian Empire. Lelouch stood alone on the small hill. Amethyst eyes were glued on the sight of the moon and it shone it's pure and bright light before him. All he could do now, was think and get himself to blame.

_"Suzaku..let's make a promise.."_

That day, when they both sworn to protect one another from anything that dares to threaten them.

_"That, we will protect each other.."_

_"Okay. Promise!"_

The prince wished he hadn't said that. Of all the promises, why is it the one that's connected to their lives and even their bond? The destiny that was given to him was such a burden to Lelouch.

_I still can't get over that hooded person. But it's not him..dead is dead. I just wish..I could do something to avenge him. _Suddenly, he found two soaring objects, gliding over the horzon while leaving a trail of white light in the night sky as they went. Curiosity hit him and got a good look of them. Their mysterious appearance reminded of a shooting star, but the sight he's seeing is more than just a shooting star.

"What are those..?" Lelouch wondered. He noticed that one of them purged something. It was shedding brandeis blue particles while it descended. As he watched the falling piece, he realized that it's going to land somewhere in the area he's in.

It got closer and closer and that's when he backed off, meters away from the spot. And alas, it strucked the former place he was in. Upon making its contract to the land, it flared a lambent light and let out a strong wind.

Lelouch shielded himself with his arms. "What the?!"

When the light disappeared and with the wind gone, the prince reluctantly put his arms back down. Before him, was a sword. It's blade's perfectly formed edges and smooth surface surprised him. It had a gem vested on the middle of it's handle.

"This is.." he deliberately walked towards the mystic sword. He kneeled before it and grabbed it's handle, repelled it from the ground and marveled at it. "This doesn't look like a common sword..or could it be.." Lelouch was shocked to see it glowing again. It was releasing a volume of crimson light and it overwhelmed the blade. Lelouch can hear a female voice echoing in his mind.

_Do you wish for revenge, young prince?_

"Who..who in the world?"

_I'll ask one more time, do you wish for revenge?_

"Y-yes."

_Then, this sword..the only blade that can eradicate the invaders and cut through the terrors of the tragedies that are to come, is entrusted to you. You are going to be the world's protector and humanity's hope for their very own survival._

"Hope..humanity.."

_With this, you will be able to protect everything you love, and even avenge your fallen comrades and loved ones. However, in order to do this..there is one condition. You will have to accept the power of the sword within your heart. Do you?_

"I can protect anyone eh? Or even avenge Suzaku's death." Lelouch closed his eyes for a brief second and reopened them. "Very well. I accept the power of the sword!"

_Good.._

Lelouch can hear hisses coming from behind him. He turned to them slowly and recognized them instantly."Those creatures..they killed Suzaku." his eyes narrowed in sheer anger.

"You..damn monsters! You killed him!" he swung his sword to his left, causing the crimson light to slightly thin out, and changed into a color of lavender. "I will eliminate you..with this weapon..!"

He bolted towards them. He did an downcut move on his first target. The creature dissolved into tiny sparks. And as for the second one, he dodged to the left, noticing the deadly claw was aiming for his head. He sliced the arm off, making it explode into thousands of bloody red sparks. Lelouch used a diagonal shot on it.

A loud sound of a blade cutting through felsh was heard, while his sword let out an indigo colored hue. It exploded into countless sparks. Lelouch took charge of his last target. Both the creature's claw extended from it's arms, he cut them off in two swings.

_This is my chance!_

His sword produced an aqua hue and pointed it at his enemy. His body enveloped a light blue streaks. It sorrounded his torso, spreading to his whole body. His eyes' were no longer in the color of violet but now in a silver shade with his pupils dilated.

**SLASH!**

_Congratulations, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Or rather..our dear __**Sword Prince**__._

Lelouch's eyes opened, now in it's normal color. The streaks around his body was gone and he's face showed a slight emotion of disbelief. But it slowly died away and was replaced by a determined look. He squeezed sword's handle.

"I'am..the Sword Prince."

* * *

Okay, that's is for now, everyone!

Before I go, let me tell you the main pairings for this story: Kalulu / SuzaEuphy

Hope you enjoyed! If you have something in mind in the next chapter, PM me. I would love to hear your suggestion! Oh, and please review as well. It really helps me a lot. See ya in next chapter! ;)

**Next Up! Chapter 2: Encounters**

The title is unoffcial yet. I'll make some changes to it soon. Until next time! :D

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWORD PRINCE: RETRIEVAL**

_( Zero's notes in this story will be written below.)_

Chapter 2: Encounters

_Dark clouds enshrouded the duo as they faced each other. Nothing but the sound of cold wind passing and droplets of water falling on the puddle of black goo. Lelouch stood firmly, like a statue on the ground. He was too astonished to speak. His body cannot move, not even a twitch of a finger. He was completely frozen in place. The cloaked vigilante stared on to his eyes, gazing at the frozen prince coldly behind his white mask._

_"Sword Prince..correct?" he asked, finally breaking the thick silence between them._

_"You.." he growled. "What do you..want?"_

_"I want..to kill you.." He placed a hand on his mask and deliberately took it off, revealing blank leafy green eyes. He removed his hood, showing his brown hair. The dark tattoos marked on the sides of his face turned bloody red as his eyes returned to back its enchanted yellow hue. His sword's shiny blade was sorrounded by pure black smoke, symbolizing death._

_Lelouch eyes went wide as he revealed his identity without hesitation. He was a familiar brunette, someone he knows very well._

_"N-no..you can't possibly be.." Shocked and speechless as he is, he struggled to talk to him. "Y-you are..you can't possibly be.."_

_The brunette smirked grimly and chuckled darkly until it escalated into an uncontrollable laughter. "..Idiot.." he laughed. A bloody tear escaped from his left eye, slowly drizzling down his scratched cheek. "...What a sentimental fool, you prince...this is the end! I shall erase your existence.."_

_"...and everything will be over..."_

_He walked towards the paralyzed Lelouch. "Die..." he whisphered the word murderously._

_"Dammit! How could you do this?! What happened to you?!" Lelouch cried out. "Stop it! You aren't like this!"_

_"No.."_

_"Don't do it! Even if I die, you won't get answers! Your memories..what makes you think that I sealed them?! I'll never do that to you!"_

_"Lies.."_

_"You have to believe me! I don't posses any memory of someone at all! Especially to you, just why would I do that?! Please..stop doing something so cruel!"_

_He stopped walking and had his head down. The bangs of his brown locks covered his eyes. Then, he looked up at Lelouch with a deadly glare. "You..SHUT UP!" Just like a lightning flash, he zipped towards him._

_**"SUZAKU!"**_

_..._

Lelouch's eyes snapped open. He found himself staring up at the azure sky and can feel the warmth of sunlight blister on his skin. He sat up slowly.

"Was I..dreaming?" he mumbled to himself.

The young prince can't seem to remember much about his dream, but he did kept in mind the most unwanted visual that had appeared in front of him. A possesed cloaked brunette.

_He was a...!_

He felt the urge to throw up. It had sickened him to see Suzaku in such a state. Demonic and insane, murderous and cold. Lelouch resisted and relaxed his muscles. He had stressed himself again.

The recent nightmare felt like a connection between reality and the land of dreams. He immedietly scrubbed those thoughts away. He looked around him and he was still in the peaceful garden of Aries Villa. He noticed the sword laying still beside him. It was the reaper that fell unexpectedly from the sky last night, and it is now his property. Yet, he's curious about the voice that resonated in his mind before he claimed its power.

The voice sounded like a young woman. It was calm and soothing, as if she's cooeing him out of the darkness. And the short battle he had experienced, he wasn't expecting such an incident to happen. Lelouch was fending, devouring the bastardy monsters that made him feel the remorse about his deceased friend. He was called the Sword Prince for a reason. A very crucial reason.

_That's right.. _he thought _I accepted the sword's power..to avenge his death. I can protect my family with this..but, I'm not familiar with its use yet._

Lelouch picked the sword up. It was quite heavy. He used to wonder how it feels to wield a sword. But upon taking it into his hands, he knows exactly how. As a novice, the feeling of being swordsman was unpredicatble. Perhaps, he'll find out sooner or later.

"Good morning, your majesty." a female voice spoke from behind him. The prince turned around, to see a woman with lime green hair and amber colored eyes. A black cape was hung on her shoulders and was clad in a rather mysterious, dark outfit. She had a smirk plastered on her face, which increased Lelouch's adrenaline. He wanted to attack her, but he remained seated on the green grass and clutched his sword's handle.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked her sternly. "What are you doing at the palace? You're tresspassing a private property. And we don't accept that."

"My,my. I don't know about you, but by the way you treated me, your will is strong indeed." she coaxed. "My name is C.C.. I'm the Grey Witch. Given my title, I'm not human. I specialize certain powers. I wish you no harm, Prince Lelouch. Both my partner and I, entrusted you the Black Sword, am I correct?"

"The what?" he questioned her.

"The sword that you're holding. That's the Black Sword. It came from the Ancient Realm, the oldest dimension. It is one of the most powerful blades, ever created."

Lelouch stared at the Black Sword. "This is.."

"I know your in pain, Lelouch. I know what you desire." C.C. said monotonously. "You wanted revenge. To kill the ones responsible for your knight's tragic death."

The prince looked back at her in shock "How do you-"

"Like I said, I'm the Grey Witch. I posses the power to read your inner thoughts."

"..Then, the two lights soaring above the sky was..you and your accomplice right? You were the ones that purged the sword from above and it landed on me." Lelouch concluded. "Well? Is it?"

"Yes, that's right. We were the ones up there last night." C.C. replied. "Now..would you mind coming with me, your majesty? I'll just have to call you that for a while, because I liked it. It suits you very much." she smirked again."Are you coming?"

"Where to?" the prince asked curiously.

"Somewhere." she simply replied. "Don't worry, I'm not part of the enemy's group. In fact, I'm against as well."

Lelouch wasn't exactly sure if he could trust her. C.C. rarely puts on any emotions and just by the looks of her, he was beggining to have second thoughts. But nothing will change if he doesn't try. He nodded in response.

"Good. Let's get going, your majesty. I don't wanna keep my accomplice waiting. She hates tardiness."

**Mysterious Ruins**

"White Knight?"

V.V., the headmaster of the Forbidden Depths, called out from his loyal servant's dorm. "Are you in there?" He grabbed the door knob and twisted. He was a bit surprised that it was open. He pushed the door and walked in, then found a familiar male figure laying down on the floor, passed out. But he was breathing rythmatically.

"Oh? He fainted again. Must have been the headaches." he said quietly and approached the unconscious brunette. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "White Knight, wake up. Come on, the first battle is going to commence soon."

The brunette stirred and opened his emerald eyes slowly. "Ugh.." he groaned. "Master..? What happened?" he asked weakly as he recognized the man in front of him.

"I don't know, my knight. I was about to inform you about the scheduled attack of our first assault to the royal family. But when I came in, you were already unconscious. Can't you recall anything before you collapsed?"

"Just a little..."

"Please do explain to me what you can remember."

"I suddenly received another headache and a white light blinded me. Then..I blacked out."

V.V. narrowed his eyes. _A different kind of power, I assume.._

"I see." was his typical response to what he had witnessed. "How do you feel right now?"

"I'm alright now, Master. Thank you." He said as he sat up.

"That's good. Regardless, we will be commencing a group assault to the royal family. And you will be assigned as the commander. Since you're a Flash and posses brainwaves, I'm certain you are capable of doing it." V.V. told him. "You will be heading there in 20 minutes. This mission is not really tough for the army. But for you my knight, it might be."

The brunette gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"As you have said earlier, during your first attempt to kill the royal family, you experienced a headache. It might happened, amidst the mission. So you have to increase your resistance and be aware of your sorroundings if you want to succeed."

The White Knight stood up. "Yes, my lord. I shall not fail you."

"Excellent."

**Uknown Island**

_She said 15 minutes! I think it's already been an hour since she had left me standing alone in this island. Don't tell me she got in trouble while she gets that prince...I can't live on, saving her butt all the time. Just where is she?! _Kallen groused in her mind and she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, utterly frustrated of C.C.'s tardiness. But, with the sounds of the water flowing gently down the stream nearby, it calmed her nerves a bit.

The newly grown trees cooled the forest area of the island, spreading its oxygen everywhere. She inhaled the clean atmosphere around her, the odor smelled like fresh raindrops. Her cerulean eyes looked down at the water, clear as crystal. Kallen's mind was filled so many random questions nowadays. What she wanted to know the most is that, if she could ever live a normal life again.

She waited and waited, but her dream to be an ordinary girl keeps getting further. Another war against monsters of different breeds and races is about to occur. Although, C.C. had found a new protagonist, she's needed as well. She can't bring herself to let go of her fiery title 'The Crimson Lotus' and watch the world change.

_Can I be more than a girl who fights?_

Perhaps, she can. But she couldn't really tell.

Kallen sighed. Her pending questions was getting into no where. Not even a single answer was known.

_Well, I just need to keep going forward.._

Suddenly, a sound, similar to a crinkling cellophane snapped the redhead out of her stupor. She stood up and looked around the rainforest.

_What was that sound? ..! Could it be..those monsters have found me?_

After thinking to herself for a while, she took a deep breath and eased herself deeper into the rainforest. Kallen strode down the pathway and paid extra attention to the sound. She find it getting louder in each step she makes. Muttering a choice of curse, she grabbed her katana for safety and continued to track the nuisance down. It was annoying her.

_Just was IS that noise?_

Upon reaching the end of the trail, Kallen stood in front a shrub. It was shaking vigorously and can clearly hear strange noises from behind it.

"You've got to be kidding me." she muttered. "At a time like this?" Kallen deliberately walked towards it and stopped at a respectable distance.

_Might as well try._

"Who's there! Show yourself!" she yelled angrily. And that's when a wild boar, coated with black skin and red eyes jumped out from the shrub and growled loudly at her. It's sharp fangs was dripping with viscous and toxic saliva. The redhead's heartbeat pounded against her chest and her eyes narrowed.

_Dammit!_

The possesed creature went bolting towards her. Kallen zipped behind the boar swung her katana to it's back, causing the demonic creature to stumble down the cold soil and explode into millions of black sparks. More enemies came out of the shrub. They galloped at a fast pace, their sharp horns perfectly aimed at her.

"No way I'll let you..!" Kallen used her fast reflexes to prevent herself from being scrathed by their deadly sharp horns. She slashes her blade expertedly but, did nothing to make them crumble.

_They're pretty invincible!_

She began to do the same strategy; keep them away and attack at the right time. Kallen's stamina started to deteriorate and she panted heavily while she fights.

_I can't keep up..! No, I can't loose now..especially to these spineless monsters! _ she thought harshly.

The corners of her eyes were producing white light streaks. Her katana released a fair volume of bright blue flames. "Blue fire attack!" Kallen shouted and levitated diagonally to the west side. She tossed her weapon at the primary attacker and the blade's flame stifled the creature, and the list goes on.

A blue line connected the trio of boars and that's when the redhead teleported herself, to the position of her katana and at the same time grabbing it.

"Repell!" She swung it to her side and they all disappeared under the torrent of blue flames.

_That was..quite a battle._

"As usual, you still win in situations like this.'' a sarcastic voice stated from behind her. Kallen turned around and met a green-haired girl standing in front of a confused raven. "I've seen everything. Even our prince is shocked by your skills."

"What are you.." The redhead female couldn't say anything back. She was a little too astonished to see the Grey Witch. While she sacrifices the breathtaking moment a while ago to defend herself, C.C. was just acting as the audience.

"Y..you idiot of an accomplice!" Kallen hollored at her face. C.C. remained emotionless, as a 'reaction' to her partner's outburst.

"I was left here, to enjoy a very brief relaxation and then, fight boars while you just sit there and watch me suffer?!"

The greenhead sighed. "Kallen...I'll explain about that later. Now is not the time for your accusations towards my carefree personality. Right now, I'm going to introduce our new protagonist to you."

Kallen eyed the silent raven behind her. "You mean, that guy behind you?"

"Yes." C.C. replied. "Your majesty, would you do the honors?"

"...Ah, of course." Lelouch finally spoke. He took a step forward. "I'am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. I'am 17th in line for the throne."

The redhead nodded. "It's a pleasure, your majesty. I'am Kallen Kozuki. I'm the Crimson Lotus and is working alongside C.C.." she said. "About last night..the sword..did you receive it?"

"Yes, I did." Lelouch responded. "It was unique. It's powers were tremendous and has a strong impact on the enemies."

"Of course. It's one of the most powerful swords. The Black Sword.."

"I can use it to avenge my knight, to protect the royal family and the Britannian Empire. I've claimed it's power and is now embedded in my will."

"That's one of the reasons why I chose him." C.C. smirked. "Because, he has a strong will."

"I..I see." Kallen muttered. She looked up at the prince again and get a good look at him. He has a very slim figure and was clad in a gaudy white outfit, just what a person of high status wears. His violet eyes, made her mind turn blank. His raven hair looks so silky and soft.

_WHAT THE?!_

She mentally beat herself up. She had just met him and here she was, observing his feautures. Oh, the irony.

"I'll..look forward to working with you." Was the only sentence that came out of Kallen's mouth.

"Anyways.." C.C. began. "Your majesty, Kallen and I are your accomplices. We both know the secrets and facts about the Black Sword. So if you need information about it, consult either me or her. We wish to stay with you until you fulfill your mission, but since you live in a palace, it's too dangerous for us to stick with you. To keep in touch with us, make your way to the roof of your palace and we'll be there."

"Okay..but why there? You could just disguise yourselves, than sitting on the roof all day long."

"What do you think will be your parent's reaction, when they see two young ladies hanging around in your bedroom? Of course, the first thing that comes to their mind is about love and stuff. Do you get what I mean?"

Lelouch just blinked at her.

Kallen blushed. "C.C..please..don't phrase it that way." she said.

"Roof it is." C.C. said nonchalantly. "The Sword's abilities are uknown. We both know some of it's special powers but most are impossible to discover."

"Is that so.."

"It can also mess with your physical state, since it's obtaining the most of its crucial aspects from the power you claimed from the gem. Don't overdo it, or you'll pass out. Just use the minor ones. It doesn't consume any of your powers. Since you already know how to wield it, I suppose you are ready to enter your new journey as a swordsman."

An image of his childhood, he remembers. Lelouch stared down at the ground with sorrowful eyes. _The fragments of my childhood..those times I've spent with him...will never repeat. Those memories were so precious to me..and it's such a shame that I couldn't produce more. Suzaku's dead. Sure, I can get along with my new knight..but it wouldn't be the same. In fact, it's my fault...I'm the reason for his death..I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. So I'll take this path..as an atonement for breaking the promise that we tried to fulfill._

"Are you ready for this, your majesty?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch raised his head up, with much more confidence this time. "Yes, I'am."

_Suzaku..I will avenge you!_

**Holy Britannian Empire**

A chestnut haired girl, 14 years of age, wandered around the garden of Aries Villa. "Hm..where's big brother?" she mumbled to herself. "I haven't seen him since this morning...I hope he didn't ran away.."

''Nunnally?" a woman's voice called. "What are you doing here, all by yourself? Shouldn't you be staying inside? The climate's pretty warm and I don't want you to get sick."

"Mother!"

Nunnally sprinted towards her mother. She looked at her with worried eyes. "Mom..have you seen big brother? I haven't seen him the whole day.."

Marianne shook her head. "No, I don't think I have. Did you check his room? Maybe he's just there."

"I did. But no one's there." Nunnally replied and her voice was slightly wavering.

"Now, now..don't be so worried. Your brother didn't ran away. He's just around the palace somewhere or he's in a private audience with your father." Marianne coaxed her daughter, caressing her cheek. "He'll come around, okay?"

"O-okay.."

...

Violet eyes fluttered open. It was glazed with confusion and was a bit unfocused. When it returned to its normal state again, Lelouch immedietly recognized where he is. "Oh..I'm back." he muttered. He picked up his sword and stood up. He stared at the object on his hands.

"I need to place this somewhere safe. If anyone sees me with it, they'll get curious. Because, this sword is a lot different compared to Suzaku's. In just one glance, you can already tell that it's magical. Where should I hide it?" Lelouch scanned around his room. A black object attached to the wall, near the study caught his attention. A safe.

Without another thought, he walked to the safe. Hoping that it's not locked, he pulled the handle. It was open. Lelouch observed its capacity, he assume it's too small. "Why would I put this here?" he said disappointedly. Then, he found a leather container leaning near the door.

_Perfect._

He took it and opened the lid. Lelouch gently placed his sword in it. _Despite how dusty this container is, as long it's safe, I don't mind at all. _

Then, the prince noticed the door knob moving. Swiftly, he slammed the lid shut and slid it under his bed. Right on time, his mother walked in.

"Lelouch? You were here all along?" Marianne asked, surprised.

"Uh..yes." Lelouch lied.

"But Nunnally said you weren't here, last time she checked your room. She was very worried about you, you know. You should go see her, I think she's in her room at this time."

"Yeah, I'll go right now. Just give me a minute."

Marianne nodded and left his room. Lelouch began to rummage through the drawers and pulled out a photo of a cloaked man running down the corridors of the palace. "This man...he must be our assasin. I'm going to take him down.."

**Underground**

_My brainwaves are reacting...we must be close to our target. _the White Knight thought as he walked in the underground tunnels, followed by an army of blue-skinned creatures. Beside him, is a blonde holding a sliver axe with inscriptions on it's blade.

"Uh..commander?" the blonde asked. The cloaked Flash turned to his subordinate.

"What?"

"Are we close to our target? I mean, it smells like rotten meat in here. Could it be some remains of other monsters lay deeper in the soiled walls?"

"I don't know." Was his typical response. "Keep moving, Gino."

"Whatever you say, Commander." Gino said. _Geez, what a gloomy guy. Is he traumatized or something? Oh wait...Master V.V. told me that this Flash has amnesia and posses brainwaves. So it must be his head..it's making him feel anxious. But overall that, he's a skilled swordsman and a fast one too. That's why he's called a Flash. Genius._

"Gino.." This time, his voice was no longer stern or stoic. It was slightly gentle and laced with sadness. "You..how does it feel like to have memories? Good ones, that is."

"Uh..normal, sir. Why?"

"Because..all my memories..they're gone. You know that since you have met me. I can't remember a thing, even my own name and personalities. I asked you that..because I want to know the feeling. I want to light up a bit...even if it's just a small part of me."

"If you want some then...try making one. There are times we don't fight..so maybe you can take a break from all those thinking and stuff and try to do something to make you..you know..happy."

He didn't say anything for a brief moment before he nodded. "I'll try to do it, then. Thank you..." he said.

_What was that all of a sudden? _ Gino thought. _Well..nevermind.._

...

"Those people who posses the royal blood hinders our step towards the future. Where monsters and dark spirits coexist, rule over the world. And I shall be the leader of it all.."

V.V. stood firmly on top of a triangular zodiac sign. The dark aura of his lethal powers sorrounding him as he whisphered the accursed title of their enemy. He reopened his eyes, revealing bloody red orbs.

"The Britannian Royal Family..."

...

"All forces, prepare for attack! I've sensed it, we have arrived at the palace. Assault the royal family!" the White Knight yelled. "Kill..them..DESTROY their power! We shall prevail!"

They all obliged and vanished down the ground. ( As means of teleportation )

"Gino, you're with me."

"You said it, commander!"

"Let's go!"

**Palace Roof**

C.C. sensed a somewhat strange sensation go across her mind. The sudden presence was strong and slightly painful, but it didn't bother her that much. She quickly turned to Kallen, who spaced out while she glances at the field of colorful vivid blossoms below.

"Kallen, we need to get down!" the Grey Witch told her sternly. Kallen just gave her a confused look.

"What's the matter? Did something..."

"They have appeared. The monsters..they're after the Royal Family!"

The redhead warrior gasped in utter shock. "Well, where are they now?! If they're close, then it will be too late for us!"

"I can't tell their exact location. But for sure, they're waiting somewhere in here. It's our responsibility to take care of them."

"What about Lelouch? Does he know about this?"

C.C. shook her head. "He's at the primary stages of his power's development. His brainwaves won't work just yet. But I'm sure when he sees them, he knows what to do. No time for chit-chatting, we have to stop them!"

"Gotcha!"

...

Monsters of different breeds and races restructured themselves as their bluish goo formed their figures. Frightened, the people nearby the palace scrammed out of the area. The guards were frozen in their place, but their leader did not keep still, despite how shocked he is as the others.

"Stop looking at them! Attack!"

"Y-yes sir!"

They began to postion their rifles at the incoming creatures, others ran out of place and postioned themselves in respectable places where they can shoot them.

With gigantic weapons on their hands, they limped towards the palace.

As some of the monsters reached their point, they pounded the huge walls of the building. It began to crack, much to the guards' dismay.

"FIRE!" came out an enraged voice and a volley of bullets was shot out from their guns. A few of the army was hit, then suddenly a huge triangular red beam dissolved the hot bullets aiming for them. The guards dropped their jaws. When the beam disappeared, their eyes fell upon the cloaked figure standing in the middle of the army.

"Who the hell is that?!" one of them shouted.

Under that cloak, is the amnesic Flash. "Suffer in the darkness.." he whisphered tonelessly. He brought out his sword and black wings appeared behind him. He flew up at a fair distance. Slowly, the flames formed on the sides of his blade.

_**Kill them with no mercy.**_

"Yes..Master V.V." His emerald eyes changed into golden color. Swiftly, he charged towards the guards.

**SLASH!**

In just one swipe, they were nothing bloody corpses.

"...Weak."

**Royal Palace**

Lelouch leaned against the wall as the ground shook violently beneath him. He can clearly hear gunshots rattling from outside, grunting and growling noises. The ground rumbled even more. He cursed silently.

_What..what the hell is going on?!_

Suddenly, a shrill scream echoed from somewhere. Lelouch's eyes widened when he heard the ear piercing sound.

_That's Nunnally's voice! I need to get to her, fast!_

...

"S-stay away..! D-don't go any closer!" Nunnally pleaded as tears spilled from her eyes. She was trembling vigorously and she sat at the corner, afraid and helpless. "I-I don't wanna die...please, go away!"

However, her cries did nothing to stop the creature from going near her. It's axe looks so deadly sharp and it was still dripping with fresh blood of the vicitims. It came closer and closer to the chestnut haired princess. This made Nunnally more frightened.

She can hear it laughing wickedly. The texture it carried chilled her spine. More tears flowed and her sobs got louder. Nunnally pressed her head on her knees.

_Is this really it for me..? But..I..I want to live.._

"Somebody..please help me..."

Even without looking Nunnally can feel the axe raising. She prepared herself to be slaughtered, to feel the blade pierce through her flesh. She screamed the names of her loved ones in her mind, as a farewell call. Yet, her heart still pleads for help.

"..I don't want to-"

**SLASH!**

Nunnally opened her tear-filled eyes. She slowly raised her head and looked down at herself. She was unharmed for some reason. "I-I'm..alive.." She heard footsteps coming her way. The girl looked up and found a huge surprise.

It was her brother. He was holding a sword and the creature attacking her seemed to be gone. He knelt in front of his frightened sister and smiled softly at her to comfort her. "It's alright now, Nunnally. I killed it. There's no need to be afraid anymore.." he said.

"Big Brother..."

"I'm sorry, I was a little late. But I'm glad I made it in time."

"Big Brother!" Nunnally cried and embraced him. She sobbed hard as ever. Lelouch stroked her head.

"I-I was so scared.." she mumbled and buried her face into his shoulder. "I..I thought I was going to die.."

"You're not going to die, Nunnally. I will protect you." Lelouch whisphered. _Yes, I will not let anyone die. This time, you will all live. And I will avenge Suzaku.._

When the embrace came into an end, Lelouch wiped the tears left in his sister's eyes. "You're safe now, Nunna. Come, we need to find Mother and Father."

Nunnally nodded. "Okay."

...

The White Knight broke the main entrance open. He was met by guards firing bullets at him. As the Dark Lightning Flash, he dodged the bullets with much ease and did a spinning attack. **( *awkward cough* s-s-s-s..XD ) **It knocked the soldier on the front line. He used his sword and sliced guard after guard. Once all his targets are being eliminated, he continued moving.

When he arrived at the corridors, his brainwaves reacted. He narrowed his still-golden eyes.

_Just what the hell is up with this place?_

_Hm? I feel a presence coming!_

He took out his sword and yelled. "Who's out there!" There were two shadow figures behind the torrent of smoke. He couldn't really make sense out of them, since the outline was so unclear.

The smoke thinned out, revealing a raven-haired young man and chestnust haired girl.

_These two..they must be a part of the Royal Family._

"Nunnally, get behind me." Lelouch said. The girl beside him nodded and hid behind him.

"Lelouch..please be careful.." Nunnally whisphered.

"Yes, I will."

The White Knight felt nostalgia running through him. _This feeling..could it be.._

Throb. Throb.

His brainwaves were getting cranky again. He slightly faltered. Lelouch just watched him.

_What's going on with him? Why does it feel like I know him? _the prince thought.

_Suzaku! _ the boy's voice echoed inside the cloaked Flash.

_Suzaku-san! _ another child called from within. It was a little girl this time.

_Shut up! Just shut up! Leave me alone! _the White Knight screamed in his mind.

_**Run, White Knight. Get away from them.**_

And so, he stood up and immedietly ran away. Lelouch and Nunnally stared at the retreating figure.

"Lelouch..'' Nunnally said as she held onto his shoulder. "We should conitnue to find Mother..now that we're safe."

"Yeah." Lelouch said. "Let's go." They resumed walking down the corridors. Lelouch's mind still wonders.

_That guy..could that be you, Suzaku?_

He scrub that thought away and just continue to move on. But the feeling of familiarity never left him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ( Long :O )**

Okay, this chapter is long enough, I suppose. Originally, I write my notes on the top and bottom. But it would be better if I place them here at the bottom so that, you can get on with the story immedietly. :)

I didn't really explain why did I take so long. Well, let's say that this semester has gotten really tough and I'm a very slow planner sometimes. To tell you guys the truth, I get distracted into stuff sometimes. I play too much minecraft, watching hilarious videos ( I love to laugh. It cures my boredom. But that doesn't mean I'am crazy. I do not laugh for no reason! ) and updating my other stories. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry! I know it's my job to be up-to-date with my stories and I'm not doing a very good job at it.

BTW, about my other Code Geass fantasy story: **Dual Naturals: The Awakening of Shadows**, I got the next chapter ready but there are some parts that need to be polished. I'm strict on improvising chapters, to myself that is. But sometimes, I'm like: Meh, it's fine XD

I can't promise you guys that I will update this by the end of the week. But I'll promise you that I will finish this story. I still need to edit my adventure fic and plan up a Suzalulu one-shot soon. ( Romance-comedy? Hell yes! But no lemons, of course! ) Got lots of things on my plate, so it will be a very busy day for the next weeks that are about to come. ^^

To the ones who knows Code Geass - Lost Colors: Should I include Rai in this story? I'm asking this, because I really want him to have a role! But I need your help in making this decision. I also need to choose which side should I put him. White side or Dark side? Any suggestions? :3

Please let me know. I really need your assistance! OR you can send me a PM. Leave me a review, if you wish. I always welcome them. :)

Until next time!

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWORD PRINCE: RETRIEVAL**

Chapter 3: Whisphers From The Shadows

Once the White Knight managed to escape from the two royal siblings, he grasped for air and leaned on the wall for support. His heart was pounding furiously against his chest. His legs felt weak, as if his bones were brittled frames. He collapsed to his knees, shaking uncontrollably with the feeling of anxiety overwhelming his emotions. While his eyes transformed into its gold color, a massive pain began to form in his head.

_Urgh..my head. Why is this always happening to me..? _ he thought and placed a hand on his temple. There were voices echoing inside it, screaming the same name that he heard before.

_"Suzaku!" _ they shouted in chorus. _"..come...ck..t..s"_

He couldn't really make any sense out of it. Their words sounds muffled and he's unable to process anything because of the agonizing headache. He began to hyperventilate, his lungs getting heavier. His vision swam, and that's when Gino appeared under the torrent of smoke that's coming out from the broken windows of the palace. Upon seeing his commander in pain, Gino immedietly rushed towards his side.

"Commander, are you okay?!" the blonde man asked with worry. A painful groan escaped the young Flash's mouth. "Commander!" When he placed a hand on his shoulder, he froze. Something just feels so unnatural forming within him.

_What the hell is this feeling?_

Gino's brainwaves seemed to be reacting. His sky blue orbs were wide and glowing the same color as the stifled White Knight. Vague scenarios filled his vision, whisphers of people called from the back of his mind. It felt like memories were crossing his thoughts.

_"Suzaku!" _

"Suzaku..? Who..in the world?" Gino was utterly confused. He really had no clue on what's going on, or why is he even seeing this. Needless to say, these images and voices murmuring soothed him for some reason. They feel so warm and kind, as if he's looking at a book of beautiful and colorful memories. But the Flash doesn't feel the same at all.

Once all the commotion fell silent with the visions slowly fading, he glanced back at his commander, who finally recovered from his headache not too long ago. "Are you alright now, Sir?"

"Y-yes. Don't worry about me, Gino." The White Knight said. His voice sounded soft and tired. He stood up with a slight wobble. "We have to keep going. We musn't let Master V.V. keep waiting."

"O-of course. And sir? What was..that vision I saw a while ago?" Gino asked hesitantly. The Flash turned his gaze at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw some weird images, but they were foggy. Also, I heard someone shout 'Suzaku'. It sounds like a name of someone..do you know who?"

The White Knight looked away from the blonde. "I don't think I do." he replied in a still soft but, stoic voice at the same time. "Let's just move."

"Y-yes, sir." _Just who is he? His identity always seems so hidden._

-oOo-

Charles held Marianne close to him as both royals squeezed themselves at the wall, staring at the hideous looking monster with pure disgust. It's deadly claws were releasing poisonous liquid flowing from the mechanism on the users body. The monsters back was hunched up, it's bloody eyes were glaring murderously at its targets and there were sharp horns attached to its head.

"Charles.." Marianne whisphered to her husband and gripped his hand tighter. "Is there anything..at least a tip for survival?" she asked as her voice slightly wavered with fear.

"I don't think so." Charles replied, which made the Empress gasp.

"But what about Lelouch and Nunnally?! What would happened to our children? Most importantly, what will happened to Britannia?!" she cried and the warm teardrops escaped from her eyes.

"Then, I'll pass the throne onto Schneizel..if this is really our end." The Emperor answered. The monster laughed, mixed a texture of malice and murder. It raised it's claws, postioning itself for precious minutes of mutilating them. Giving up all hope and letting a melancholic sigh, Charles turned to his wife and caressed her cheek.

"Marianne, it's over. Stop shedding your tears."

''But..but..!" Marianne tried to persist but was interrupted when Charles gripped her hand tighter.

"I know how you feel. Lelouch and Nunnally will be fine. Schneizel knows it's his turn to be the Emperor. So please, enough."

"Charles.."

The monster laughed once more and just before it starts its attack, a sound of a blade cutting through flesh rang out the damaged room.

Charles and Marianne raised their heads up at their killer, and were dumbfounded to see it's arm cut off. Black goo sprayed out of the sliced part and it roared with pain. It turned around with an angry growl. A slender raven-haired figure, holding his stained sword stood before the two.

"Hello..bastard." Lelouch said in a deep and dangerous tone. "Before you kill them, face me first."

"That voice..!" Marianne gasped. She looked at the raven, the Empress was shocked to see it was her son. His clothes was stained with black patches and was gripping a unique-looking sword on his hand. "Lelouch? But-"

"Mother, Father..escape this room, now. Nunnally's alive, she's waiting outside. Go with her, escape the palace and I'll take care of this monster."

"But, it's too dangerous! You'll be killed!" Charles yelled.

"I won't die. I'am determined to wipe out every monster in this world, in order to avenge my fallen knight. Suzaku..he died because of them! That's why I must..!" Lelouch took charge and slashed harshly at creature.

It fought back at him and tried to affect the prince with it's poison. Lelouch jumped back and did another attack. The sword and claw ended up being compressed.

"Lelouch!" The Empress cried.

"Just go..!" the prince shouted and repelled his blade from the creature. "I'll be fine!"

"Marianne, let's go." Charles said and dragged his wife out of the room, while Lelouch was left alone to duel with the monster.

The Black Sword glowed into a yellow hue, sorrounded by spirals around it. Lelouch used it's magic on the claws, therefore melting it. While it tries to recover, the prince immedietly slashed down on it's feet, making it fall.

While the creature lays there, he smirked. "This will be a part of my revenge. Farewell."

**SLASH!**

After hearing one last roar from the mutilated monster, it melted into a viscous black liquid and seeped into the ground. Lelouch stood on it's death spot, his sword was still emitting light and his bright amethyst eyes were covered by dull silver ones. Despite the warmth of the flames exposed from outside, he still feels a cold breeze crawling on his skin while his stained white cloak flapped magestically behind him. His raven locks, being ruffled by the passing wind.

An image of a brunette, smiling with so much bliss reappear in his thoughts. But it soon faded away, turning those enchanted eyes back to its normal hue.

''Your majesty!"

Lelouch turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a red haired girl, holding a katana and a green haired one with chains wrapped on each of her arms, but the metal disappeared from her with just one blink of an eye.

"Kallen..C.C.."

"Are you hurt?" Kallen asked. The prince shook his head in response. She sighed in relief. "Good. C.C. and I confronted those horrid creatures heading towards the palace. We got sorrounded, so we weren't able to accompany you. Is your family alright?"

"Yes. I have told them to evacuate the palace. So they should be safe by now." Lelouch said. "They were nearly slaughtered, but luckily, I managed to make it in time."

"How was the sword?" C.C. asked. "Did you handle it well?"

"Yeah. The Black Sword really is something. It's powers are even transformable to the human body. My resistance tends to get stronger everytime it releases a blue light. I can feel the enemy's strategies by just one look into their eyes."

Kallen put up a small smile on her lips. "If your will is strong, the sword will grant you the most effective power. It's just like a reward, for staying strong."

"Huh..I never knew that." Lelouch muttered. "Well, I'll ask more details later. I have a job to finish." He turned around to leave.

"Wait." C.C. called out. He stopped in his tracks."Where are you going? If you're planning to fight them, don't. It's too dangerous." she warned.

"I'm willing to risk myself for the sake of everything. Unless all of them are wiped out, I'm not going to hold back."

With that last statement, Lelouch was gone, leaving the two girls alone together. Kallen turned to her partner. "C.C., let's go follow him." she suggested. The Grey Witch nodded.

"Let's go.

( Outside )

There were giant flames raging in the palace grounds and at the same time, spreading from road to road. Sounds of distant gunshots rattled through the area, followed by cries of people and men, fighting for their lives. The once azure sky of Britannia was covered by thick black clouds with streaks of lightning flashing through them. The wind was blowing violently, cooling corpses that were littered here and there.

The Britannian Family, who were staying in a small shelter guarded by some of the personell, watched the terrifying scene before them. It filled their minds with such pity and shock. Nunnally's eyes were wide and there were tears pooling her lavender eyes. Charles had a downcasted look on his face, with his fists clenched in anger. Marianne had a worried expression and felt like she was paralyzed as she scanned the palace.

"The Royal Palace was our only home.." the Empress muttered with melancholy. "If it were to fall, what will happened to our fate?"

Charles just narrowed his eyes. Nunnally weeped silently on her own. Marianne noticed her daughter's crying face, she wrapped her arms around her in comfort.

"Mother.." the chestnut haired girl mumbled. "Why..why is it like this? Why do we have to suffer..?" The tears escaped her eyes rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. "What did we ever do..? Are we..going to die?"

"Don't worry, dear.." Marianne whisphered. "We'll be alright. I'm sure that we did not do anything harmful against them, this is only a coincidence. We're safe here, anyways. Just hang in there until everything is over."

"What about big brother..? He hasn't return yet!" Nunnally cried and hugged her mother even tighter. Her love for her brother was strong and big. And if he dies, her world would be devastated. The ashes of her heart will be burned by the flames of grief and sorrow. "I..I can't live without him.."

"Lelouch will be alright. After all, he's a smart young man and a strong one too. I'm sure he'll come back to us safely.."

"O-okay.."

Meanwhile, the Emperor still had his eyes at the wrecked palace. He glared murderously at the monsters infatuating the structure. They were pounding their gigantic weapons and biting off the guards firing at them.

_Those accursed beings. They will have a taste of Britannia's wrath once we recover from this.._

Few more seconds have passed, his glare died upon seeing a cloaked figure disappear from thin air. He was assaulted by a wave of bullets, but to Charles's surprise, the figure just stood there without twitching a muscle and a huge beamed green barricade formed in front of him before one could even hit him. **( A/N: I changed my mind. The shield was suppose to be green in the last chapter. XD ) **

_H-how is that even possible?_

When it disappeared, the figure sprinted immedietly and a sword appeared on his right hand. To make it more shocking, in just one blink, he was already behind the three interceptors, preparing to slash at them.

_What an incredible speed..._

...

_**Good job, White Knight.**_

"Thank you..Master."

The said knight stood on top of the lifeless bodies. His black suit was now drenched in patches of fresh blood. He smirked darkly behind his hood, followed by a dark crimson tear trailing from his left eye down to his cheek. A visual was flashing in his brain again. A smiling little boy wearing a white tuxido. His short raven hair, his innocent violet eyes. His figure flashed again and again. The White Knight clenched his teeth, gripping the handle of his sword tight as he could.

"Master V.V.."

_**Wait for a while my knight. I shall lend you my power.**_

He felt a sense of power flowing through his body. The raven's appearance was ripped from his brainwaves. His breaths were shallow and his body was trembling. "Nnh..Master.." he moaned. A dark aura sorrounded him as thunder rumbled from the skies. He slowly, but shakily turned to his left, staring at the small building plotted meters away from him. Using his eye powers, his vision penetrated the walls. He sees a trio of people, dressed in a gaudy plummage of royalty.

_**They are our target. Destroy them, let them perish through the hands of the most powerful knights of the Forbidden Depths. And that's you..my knight.**_

"Yes, Master. I will kill them..for the sake of our future." he said with pride transparent on his voice. _And get my memories back.. _The aura grew thicker, causing black tentacles to form behind him. Another trail of blood raced down. This time, it was from his other eye. His eyes began to feel all sore and heavy.

"Why are my eyes bleeding? They hurt...but I feel so powerful at the same time."

_**It's a sign that your inner power has awakened. Now, just like what you did to those men..kill them with no mercy. Go on, my dear Dark Lightning Flash.**_

"As you say, Master!" the White Knight shouted. He started to attack, making the tentacles to extend as it reaches out for the building. They enacased themselves around each sides of it. He then, urged them to squeeze the shelter. The tentacles compressed itself harder against the walls.

The lights inside flicked off. To make more matters worst, the whole place was beggining to crumble. The walls are starting to break above them. It seems that anymore damage sustained, it will definitely crash down. The men who were assigned to keep the building in place rushed to their computer terminals.

Marianne held her daughter protectively in her arms, while Nunnally screamed in anguish and fear. Charles grimaced and rushed to wife and child's side. He secured them tightly with him. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded at the guards, who were frantically pressing some buttons at the panel.

"U-unable to identify sir!" one of the guards in charge of the operations cried. "There's an uknown source pressed on the walls!"

"Then do something!"

"Negative! The turrets were crashed down! Defense have decreased by 30%"

The White Knight grunted through gritted teeth. "My..body..!" The tentacles loosened its grip on the building, but V.V. still persuaded him. He screamed on the top of his lungs, enslaving himself with more and more pain. His consciousness was fading, his head felt like it's about to be splitted into two.

**"STOP THIS!"**

After hearing the enraged voice of a young man echo, a stinging pain sparked on his chest. The tentacles disappeared, and that's when the shelter stopped faltering. Nunnally opened her teary eyes. "Wha..?"

"It stopped?" Charles said.

Ignoring his aching chest, the White Knight looked up through his half-open eyes. His powers were disrupted badly and it decreased a rather high amount. From there, he saw a raven sorrounded by lightning sparks, wielding an unusual sword. His eyes were glazed with anger.

"Bastard.." the Flash growled. "What the hell is your problem.." he readied his sword with a slash. "..why are you siding with those fugitives?!" He bolted towards him, only to let his sword to be stuck with his new opponent's. The raven pushed him back and swung his blade with a full force, a curved line of flames pulsed from his sword. The White Knight evaded with his fast reflexes.

"My family is not a bunch of fugitives." Lelouch stated bluntly. "Dare to say that again, I'll turn you into liquid and you'll vanish just like the other creatures."

The cloaked Flash threw him a deathly stare, revealing his bloodied golden orbs. The prince flinched internally as he saw his pair of eyes. He looked as if he cried tears of blood. Lelouch's eyes suddenly grew wide. He remembered the dream he had before all of this happened. Suzaku Kururugi, insane and completely pyschotic while bloody tears, similar to what is he seeing now, trickling down his face.

_"Die.." _ Suddenly, Suzaku's bitter accent from his dream resonated. Lelouch felt a sickening feeling in his gut, but soon scratched those thoughts away. However, there's still a question dwelling in his head.

_Could it be, this insane person really is Suzaku?_

Wrong. Lelouch denies it. Suzaku is dead, and he's devastated with it. That's why he's here, standing amidst the flames with his powerful Black Sword. Preparing to risk everything just to avenge his friend.

''What the hell do you want?" he demands.

"Does it look like I'll tell you?" the White Knight spat. "It would be better if you stay back. Or I'll have you dead."

"Heh, I don't fear such words.." Lelouch mused. "Say, would like a fair duel with me?"

The cloaked knight narrowed his eyes. "A fair duel, eh? Then, I accept that." he consented, despite the fact that he's on the brink of fainting. Using a little bit more of his strength, he sprinted towards the prince. Lelouch positioned his sword and charged for him as well.

"RAAAAGH!" they both screamed and began their spar. Meanwhile, Charles and the others were watching them from the cracked window.

"Is that..who I think it is?" he said, bewildered when he sees his only son, battling the powerful cloaked figure. He watched him carefully, observing his skills. He was surprised to see him fight like an expert, endowed with impressive combat skills. His enemy, however, has a great speed and excellent swordsmanship. Charles sworn that this man has skills just like Lelouch's deceased knight. The only thing common among them was their sword skills. The way they handle it was outstanding.

"W-what's big brother doing there..?" Nunnally asked. "How did he learn those moves?"

"Suzaku-kun must have taught him those moves..what do you think, Charles?" Marianne looked up at her husband. He nodded.

"I think so."

...

"Tch!" Lelouch dodged the dark magic from his sword. The White Knight countered and did another swing, the prince smashed his blade against his to block the attack. _Damn, he's good! He's fast just like Suzaku! _ he was awoken from his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him.

_**Too bad. **_the Flash's voice spoke in his head. _**You lack speed.**_

"You may think you're a lightning flash because you're obviously not." the prince said and followed his strategy: Overtake to the left and knock his sword out. When he heard a slash, he declared "Now!" A clink sound was heard.

''You insulted my title." he tried to sound cold as soon as his sword dropped down to the floor, but he said it rather breathily. "I'am the Dark Lightning Flash, you're just someone who lacks awareness." Creatures hissed behind Lelouch. He turned around and was met by a group of ogres. The White Knight picked his sword up and pointed it to the prince. He locked his eyes on the ogres' blackish ones, and took full control of their minds.

"Kill him." And so, they charged.

**SLASH! SLASH!**

Lelouch reopened his orbs. A red-haired girl stood protectively in front of him, with her katana sorrounded by flames. "K-Kallen..?!" he called out disbelievingly. The female warrior turned her gaze at him, her cerulean eyes filled with determination.

"Leave them to me. Go get that guy." she told him. "These ogres have different powers than the other monsters we have conquered. They are highly powerful." Kallen stared back at the bunch of ogres, who are utterly bloodthirsty. Bat-like wings appeared behind her and flew towards the summoned creatures, she proceeded to use her expertised sword attacks. The powers she casted on them had effectively distracted the hungry ogres. While they were suffering by her death flames, she slashed harshly at their decaying bodies. Thus, causing them to explode into pieces of polygons.

"Beat that." Kallen muttered as she landed. But her battle isn't done yet. There were still ogres forming in front her naked eyes. She cursed, before dealing with them again.

The White Knight's head suddenly pounded. _W-why..? Why again?! _ Then, there goes the voice of the child that have been haunting him ever since.

_"Suzaku!"_

_D-damn it! My head..! _ He got down on his knees again, with his lungs feeling all weighed down. Lelouch finally noticed his vulnerable side and now, it's his chance to bring him down. With lightning sorrounding him again, his speed increased and he ran for the Flash.

_"Don't think you can lay your hands on my commander like that, you fugitive!" _a voice entered the prince's mind. Before the Black Sword could even hit the White Knight, his weapon was pushed back while Lelouch was caught off guard. As a result, the prince found himself sliding back, but he managed to maintain his balance. He panted heavily as he stopped.

"What the..who was that?"

"Are you looking for me?"

Lelouch looked to the direction of the voice. It was a man, who has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He also looks like a year younger than his age. "Who are you?" The young blonde man smirked.

"Someone you call..the Black Beast Tamer!" Gino shouted his title as a trio of blue-skinned beasts came out from the portal that he summoned. The beasts roared with excitement and charged at the prince, releasing a strong wind as they go.

Lelouch immedietly made his move and his eyes returned to blank silver. "The Power of the Black Sword! Release!" More lightning developed around him. Then, he ran.

The sharp ends of his sword flared with heated blue sparks as it made contact with the beasts. He slashes it here and there. Lelouch defeated them without even breaking a sweat. But he was totally worn out.

However, Gino was still pumped up for another round. Or so, he thought. The blonde is going to summon more beasts for the prince to defeat, considering the current state he was in, exhausted and nearly powerless. With a smirk, he began to summon more.

"Looks like your energy is slowly draining. Let's use those precious amounts of strength for some more beast killing." Gino chuckled with that innocent yet, malacious smile on his face.

_My powers..they're almost gone. I'm going to lose it if I push myself harder. But I can't get out of this situation! I need to fight in order to do so! _ Lelouch tried to urge himself to stand up. "Just..a little bit more..." he muttered. "Do it..now.."

"If you say so! Poison Fangs, go!" Gino yelled and the beasts, who goes by the names of Poison Fangs, limped towards the prince.

"Must move...must fight..."

...

"Lelouch!" Marianne cried. "Stand up! Fight!"

...

"S-Suzaku.." Lelouch murmured. "I..will definitely.." The beasts had already jumped and they are already falling to his direction. The prince waited for the worst case scenario, until he heard a huge explosion. He raised his head, seeing a green-haired witch holding her glowing chains.

"C.C.?"

The said girl looked at Lelouch with her usual smirk. "I made it in time, your majesty." she said. "Stand back, I'll be the one to battle him. Besides," C.C. tossed her chains to Gino's direction. The blonde defended himself along with the White Knight, who's already laying unconscious on the floor. A barricade of red hexagons started to form as their shield. C.C.'s chains extended, she continued. "I know what this guy thinks.."

"Nonsense!" Gino protested, then reached out for his axe. He ran towards the girl while C.C. did the same. Her chains shortened again and proceeded to toss it at him. The chains spin like a boomerang, the blonded fended them off with his axe. But the piece of metal the witch posses is an immortal object.

"You can't cut my chains. They're being supported by powerful source." C.C. stated. "I assume your axe was just made from scratch right?"

"Are you trying to insult me, woman?" Gino scoffed. "I'll put an end to that!" He smashed his axe and on the ground, causing a huge crack to open and black spiky vines began to sorround Lelouch and C.C..Kallen zipped through the vines, then they broke down.

"W-what? These vines don't break easily!"

"My katana has special powers that you don't have. So shut up and go away." Kallen spoke darkly and pointed her weapon at him.

"You..have no choice, beast tamer.." Lelouch said breathily from behind. "Get out of Britannia and leave my family alone."

Gino cursed. "Darn it!" He rushed to the unconscious White Knight and propped him up. Then, a light sorrounded them and disappeared from the scene. Inside the White Knight's slumbering mind, V.V.'s voice can be heard from within him.

_**You overworked yourself. But I'm amazed about your skills. Just rest for now..Suzaku.**_

"Well, that was a close call. Isn't that right, your majesty?" C.C. saracastically said. She received no response from the prince. "Your majesty?" she turned to face him, and gasped a little when she saw him collapsing. Kallen saw this as well, she immedietly moved to catch him. Instead of Lelouch falling to the cold hard ground, he landed on Kallen's soft arms.

"Your majesty!" she cried and placed a finger on his wrists. Her panicked self slowly calmed down when she felt a soft pulsing. "He's still breathing..but why did he suddenly fainted like that?"

"Exhaustion. Simple as that." C.C. shrugged. Then, the rest of Lelouch's family came rushing out of the shelter.

Marianne approached the Grey Witch. "Where's my son?" she cried. "Tell me, what happened to him?"

"Calm down, my lady. Prince Lelouch is over there." C.C. pointed to her right, Marianne's eyes followed. Lelouch was laying unconscious on a redhead girl's arms, Nunnally and Charles knelt in front of his figure. She joined them immedietly.

"Big Brother.." Nunnally whisphered. "You..you were..amazing out there. Thank you for protecting us.." she sobbed and held her older brother's hand closer to her face. Marianne nodded, while tears pooled her eyes.

"Yes. You fought so hard, and risked your life just to protect us and avenge Suzaku-kun.."

Charles turned to the guard standing behind him. "Call for medical help. My son needs to be attended immedietly."

"Yes sir!"

**Mysterious Ruins**

V.V. and Gino waited outside the White Knight's dorm. Then, a specialist from their team came out, wearing a golden spectacle and lab coat.

"How's my knight?" V.V. asked.

"Well, his condition is stable. I'm sure he's going to be fine. However, he won't be able to wake up immedietly, due to the heavy loss of his power and overworking himself. His brainwaves had also sustained quite a damage..so that's also another factor. But he'll be on track again once he recovered his lost power." he reported. The headmaster nodded and he went to visit his warrior. Gino bowed before the specialist and he left, before following his master inside.

The White Knight layed on a bed, with a few wires attached to his head. Gino was surprised to see his commanders true face. He had always seen him with a hood these past few years. He has brown hair and had tan skin. "This is..him?"

"He's a year older than you." V.V. said. "White Knight has a Japanese nationality."

"How do you know that, Master? You said, he lost his memories. How come you know it?"

"He just looks like one, that's my opinion only." the headmaster shrugged and turned to leave. As he was about to open the door, he said, "Look after White Knight, Gino Weinberg." And, he was gone.

Gino took the chair beside the bed and sighed. He looked at his unconscious commander. "I never knew..you were the most powerful knight, Commander.." He looked at the night sky through the window.

"Though, you're still quite a mystery to me.."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Minna~! I have finally recovered from my writer's block! And here you are, Chapter 3! :3

I'm sorry that I updated so late! Trust me, it ain't easy making chapters. I can loose patience pretty quick you know? 10 minutes into writing and I'm like already tired. But I still like writing, though. I managed to stay patient to finish this long action chapter. I was also excited to put a pinch of Kalulu in this chapter! If you know what that part is, congratulations! I'll try to add some more in the next chapter. Maybe you guys could suggest one! Exception: Lemons, lime and any saucy things.

Please make it a lot on friendship and a little bit romantic. As this story progresses, their love will grow and grow until their completely Kalulu! But don't jump on to marriage yet. I would prefer young love first..XD

I'll get the next chapter ready as soon as I can! Do not hesistate to leave me a review. Zero loves you all! ^^

Until next time,

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
